The Wretched
by chelsea the nonbeliever
Summary: AU Harry was tooken away from his parents as a baby and is raised to be voldermorts pet.First Fanfiction. Don't like Don't read. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Rated T

Pairings are unknown right know

Disclaimer: I wish I was smart enough to be able to make the harry potter world, publish it, and be a millionaire but since im not I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: My first fanfiction so if it sucks not my vault

Every family that the Potters knew envied them. They weren't the perfect family but they were the only "normal" family. You know the story. Enemies turn lovers. Get married. Have beautiful children. Have an easy life. Maybe I should have said was the normal family. For that was before the betrayal before having to hide to protect your family.

It all started in the spring of 1982(I think that is the right year) when the Potters went in hiding. James had to quit his job. Harry who was about to turn one didn't know what was happen and didn't really care. Hiding was toughest on Lily who was in her 7th month of pregnancy.

The Potters didn't have a clue of what was happening in the world that they love so much. They couldn't have visitors except for Albus Dumbledore and they also could receive no mail just incase the owls were tracked. Even in this horror they still had each other and that is all that mattered. They spent their days playing and talking about anything and everything. Everything was as alright that could have been right at this point and time. Well until Lily went into labor a month before she was due.

Author note: I know it was very short but I had to fill you in on all the extra little details before I kind actually start writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Now that thats done lets begin

Lily's POV

Lily was in a muggle hospital. She was worried about her unborn child as any mother would have been. /Its to early. Its to early, was the only thing that was on her mind. She hoped and prayed that her child would be alright./ James told the muggle doctors a lie saying that they were on a vacation and that they didn't think it was possible for her to birth so soon.

James sat by Lily's side through out the births. Leaving Harry with their secret keeper Wormtail.

Of choice unknown to the Potters that Wormtail was involved with the Death Eaters. He wasn't one yet but he owed one a life debt. That one Death Eater was Nott saving him from the other death eaters. Nott gave his master Lord Voldermort the debt in exchange for forgiveness of not making a muggle raid safe from the Ministry and the Order. Three death eaters died that night and many wounded.

WormTail's POV

So when Lily and James were in the ER room Wormtail took young Harry and apperated to one of many hide outs of the dark lord. This one was in a magical forest that only the dark lord knew the name of. It was always dark here even on the brightest days. The unchangeable fog made sure of that. The tree were so big that nothing grew on the ground. To get to the dark lord you have to walk a mile southeast of the only spot you can apperate for hundreds of miles. There you will find a cave that you wouldn't even notice in th shadows and fog unless you were looking for it. The perfect base for an evil army. This is not easy to do with an almost one year old.

Harry scream about wanting to walk and about wanting to see his mother and father for even though he could only say words like ma, da, no, and welk. He still got the point across that he did not want to be in this dark and evil forest but with his family. He got so bad that Wormtail had to stop and rock him to sleep.

Voldermort's POV

Inside the cave was an beautiful looking but scary looking room. With a 7 foot throne made of gold in had the design of snakes coming down it. It was a real thing of beauty if. But Wormtail didn't think a thing about it because he was about to piss his pants. The Dark Lord, he was handsome in a nonhuman way. He had a head of thick black hair with a little gray in it. He had the nose that superstars get nose jobs for. He had very thin lips that were unseeable right then. He was sitting in that remarkable throne. Angrier than usual. Actually he was down right pissed off. His snake, his one true friend was killed that night by another snake.

When he saw Wormtail he didn't bother to listern to the little rat. For he was a snake and snakes kills rats. That is how nature intended it to be so before Wormtail even got half way across the grand room a blinding green flash hit him and he was dead. Voldermort felt a the tiniest bit better after. Then was brought back to utter rage at a sudden loud wailing.

Harry's POV

Harry woke up at the impact of the fall. Not hurt for Wormtail fat soften the blow to nothing but he was scared. So he did the same as any other baby like him would do. He cried. Unknowing the danger he was in or that the man who was holding him would never wake up again. He was curious though and looked around while he was crying at the dark shadows in the wall. The design of snakes on the ceiling and the black tiled floor with even darker stains splattered on it.

Voldermort's POV

While the young potter was looking and crying the dark lord got up to see why their was a baby in his throne room. For he had heard the same wails hundreds of times before when he went hunting with his followers. / But why would a fat rat bring a baby to him. For he did not ask him to do so. And his followers did not do something that he did not say was alright./

When he got to the body of the dead man he turned the fat dead man from his side to his back with a foot noting to himself to burn the shoes as soon as he could. When the man was on his back the dark lord saw the baby perfectly. He saw that the baby had green eyes that were red and leaking of tears. Jet black hair but only enough so it couldn't do anything else but sit up on top of the boys head. He still had his baby fat so his cheeks were chubby and he kinda had a little gut.

When the dark lord got a good look at the boy a thought popped into his head. /I used to be weak like this little child, this wretched little child./ Then his thought went to his now dead pet. Then an idea came to him. / When you lose a death eater you don't mourn them you just replace them. The some can be true for a pet couldn't it./

Lord Voldermort pick up the crying baby with a sick smile on his face. / Yes this could be a very unique pet. But what to name it. Hm. Something good ,something dark, I know./

"I shall call you Wretched, yes that will be a perfect name for you my little pet," he said to a now sleeping Harry that was in his arms.

He called for Malfoy after a couple of minutes. He liked the idea of his new pet but didn't want to train him. Malfoy also been kind of out of it since the birth of his son so this will be his punishment. Train his new pet how to talk, read, and use the bathroom. They do say a stay at home mother is the toughest job to do.

Lily's POV

After several hours the babies where out. Both of them. One a cute little baby girl with jet black hair and the other one a boy with red hair. Lily decided that she will name the girl Kirsten Marie

Potter and the boy Bradley Lee Potter.

She was so exhausted that she was half sleeping when she heard James come in from going to check on their oldest child saying something about being gone but she couldn't understand what he meant and in a couple of seconds she was fast a sleep.

Well please review and tell me if I should continue or give it up

P.S. If there is any spelling or grammar errors don't yell at me I just got a F in English class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW I got 5 reviews. I couldn't stop thinking how stupid this story was and I was about to delete it but 5 people told me it was alright so I guess I keep writing.

Thanks D-Ollivander, Werewolf777, jka1, dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA, and ilovethe storys for reviewing and I will make this chapter longer I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all it all belongs to J.K Rowling

15 Years Later

Nin's/Harry's POV

Nin was in a muggle town standing and watching . As his masters servant was all around him most where torturing the filthy muggles. But you could also hear the sounds of pain and pleasure coming out of the dark alley ways. Nin look to his right to see if his master was enjoying the festivities as much as him. But it wasn't his master that he saw right by him. It was a girl couldn't have been much younger than himself. She had long jet black hair in a loose ponytail and amazing gray almost silver eyes that were filled with tears.

He then realized that he was dreaming again. For this girl been in his dreams before. Always crying. She always tries to tell him something but he can never hear her. But today she didn't try to say anything. Just looked at the seen with eyes full of hate and pity.

He pretended that he couldn't see her. He then saw a little muggle girl huddled up in a ball behind a couple of trash cans. She must have been 6 or 7 years old. Nin walked towards the little girl with an evil smile on his face thinking /This is a dream might as well make it a good dream./

As he got closer walking over the dead bodies of muggles he heard her whispering, praying to a god that would not answer her prays. He laugh at this. It's funny how they always pray before you kill them. He raised his wand at the little muggle when he felt a hand on his shoulders. No one was allowed to touch him beside his master. Its be that way since he was ten.

This person had a warm touch unlike his master who touch will always freeze him . He looked to see the person who thinks had the right to touch him. Only to see the girl with black hair behind him. Their was something different about her. For she looked at him with love in her eyes not hate or fear. Which the death eaters and muggles look at him with. Or of amusement that was found in his master's eyes when Nin was around. He was confuse. He never even talk to this girl that haunts his dreams.

When he was deep in thought the girl started to talk but this time he could hear her. In a voice that he had heard before but couldn't remember where she said "You couldn't help what you are because the dark lord made you his wretched little pet. But you still can make everything alright, Harry. Follow me Harry", with that she started to walked away. Nin didn't know why this girl was calling him Harry. He also didn't know who she reminded him of. But a the moment he didn't care. He left the praying little girl and started to follow the other girl. As soon as he saw her again though he woke up.

He found himself against the navy blue carpet with pillows and blankets on top of him. He lay there wondering about the girl who look familiar but for who he never meet. He stood up and looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 3:38 only an hour before training.

He went to the bathroom that was decorated in green and black. He took a shower and was about to leave to go get his clothes when something stop him. He thought he just saw the girl from his dreams but when he looked again he only saw himself. Then he realized that the person that the girl reminded him of was himself. They look almost the same except for the Long hair and the eyes. Nin just stood there staring at himself when the house elf, Cherry, came in and told him he had only five more minutes until his master was expecting him. Nin put on his clothes the faster than he ever have before. He knew what would happen if he was late to meet his master.

Bradley Potter's POV

Bradley watch as his twin sister tossed and turn in her sleep. He knew she was in his older brother who he never meet dreams. Kirsten always go into his dreams. Kirsten was a dream hoper. She could walk into anybodies dreams. It is harder to do with people that you don't really know instead of people who you knew all you life. She could hop into her mother's, father's, and friend's dreams. She was now working on hopping into the dreams of the older brother that she never meet.

Bradley knew it was hard for her to do. That is why he was in his sisters room. For he was the one that gave her the idea that Harry might still be alive. Now he wish he said nothing at all. Not just because is twin was hurting herself but because of what they figured out about their brother. Harry was a servant of the dark lords. They knew he wasn't a death eater though. Voldermort valued Harry presents. He trained Harry to be a killing machine and their brother was. They also knew that he enjoyed it.

Kirsten started to stir. She had sweated so much that her entire bed was wet. When she woke up she had to take a couple of minutes to catch her breathe. Kirsten looked up at her brother and said happily "I was able to talk to him, months of work is finally paying off. He also started to follow me but he woke up before we got all the way."

"All the way?", asked Bradley who was confuse.

"Remember when I first got into your dreams I ask you to follow me"

"Yea but what those that have to do with anything"

"You did follow me and when you woke up you where in my bed so I think if he follows me"

"He will wake up in you bed, I don't know about this"

"What is their not to get we can get our brother back from that demon"

"But isn't our brother also a demon, he enjoys killing"

"Yea because that is what he was taught if we told him the truth he'll turn and then he will be own our side of the war."

"Maybe we should tell mum or dad about this before we try"

"What are we going to tell them they don't even know that I am a dream hoper"

"Still I think we should tell them everything" said Bradley

"I say we don't"

"Fine if you don't tell them I won't help" said Bradley that always works. For some reason his sister doesn't like to do anything by her self and he loves to do everything by himself.

She though for a second than said "Fine we tell them everything but if they don't agree with us we still do it."

"Fine" was all that Bradley said.

After that Kirsten lifted up her wet blankets and Bradley got in. They fell asleep holding each other and wondering how their parents where going to take the news.

Voldermort's POV

The dark lord was sitting on his throne waiting for his pet to arrive. His little killing machine has change so much through the years he realize as his pet came in and bow down before him. He had jet black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was very fit,for the dark lord trained him not only in magic but also brought in experts on street fighting. His pet knew how to kill in every way that there was.

Today was going to be a big day. They were finally going to attack the Orders headquarters. They figured out it was at the Black's old manor about six months ago. Even so they been planning the attack making sure that nothing could go wrong. The main thing in this attack was going to be his pet. For he trained his pet to be stronger than everyone else except for himself of course.

Please review and tell me if their should be a slash with harry or not. And who do you think he should be paired up with.

I'll bring other characters into the story also.


End file.
